Kharg Island
Kharg Island (Persian: جزیره خارگ‎) is a map featured in Battlefield 3 and is one of the nine maps in the standard edition. The map is inspired by the real-life Kharg Island (or Khark, depending on the romanization). At roughly eight square miles (approximately 20 square kilometers), the island contains an airfield, a paved circuit serving the northern region, and the KHEMCO oil facility in the south. A wildlife refuge is located on an island roughly two miles to the northeast. It is one of the largest maps of the base game. Rush In the Rush game mode, the assault begins on the coastline with a well-defended beach that the attacking team need to break through to create a beachhead for further attacks on the island. Equipment Stage 1 The Americans spawn aboard one of their amphibious assault carriers, the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)#Battlefield 3|USS Essex]]. The Russians currently occupy the beach. Alpha is located behind a cluster of rocket launchers and barriers and Bravo is located within a small structure. This is the only time the US team will receive IFVs, and keeping them alive will greatly aid in the later stages of the game. Stage 2 LCACs ferry ashore a pair of M1A2 Abrams tanks and several Growler ITVs, limiting the possibility of these vehicles being stolen by the Russians. The Russians are given two T-90s and one Kornet Launcher. Alpha is located at the end of a pipeline and Bravo is located next to a building surrounded by containers. Stage 3 Now that the second base has been captured, one tank and several Kornet launchers will be available for the defenders. The attackers will gain a RHIB and an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC to use. Alpha is housed within the second floor of a four-story building. Bravo is placed in front of a building adjacent to a wall surrounding the area. Stage 4 The Russians have been forced away from most of the oil facility, but continue to hold the Docks. Alpha is located on the second floor of a large building and Bravo is located in the first floor. One tank will spawn and one Kornet Launcher will be available to use for the defenders. This is the last base. Conquest Equipment Deployments As with Rush mode, the US deploys from the USS Essex, as well as the beachhead (again with parked LCACs holding ground vehicles). Until US forces clear the nearby ridge, they have no sight on any of the objectives. Russians spawn from a dock area holding ground vehicles, and a small strip of highway holding their air assets. T-90 tanks spawning here have a clear line of fire to the Docks area, as did a Pantsir-S1 that used to appear next to the ground vehicle spawn, which has since been moved to by the air vehicle spawn. Much of the mountain range can be seen from the Russian deployment. Note that the Army base is only available to PC players because of the "larger" maps. Flags Docks This area can be captured anywhere inside or on top of the building, and in parts of the Conex yard (including some of the toppled containers). The built-up yard prevents RHIB Boats from being scuttled ashore, forcing occupants to ascend ladders. Construction Site A paved section of the site and the area containing an unfinished building to the south constitute the capture area. It is well exposed to snipers camping in the mountains. Two concrete walls cordon this area from the street and the adjoining Offices. The large building can be forced open with explosives. Offices Many unfinished and vacated buildings appear here. The area can be captured anywhere inside of the concrete walls—ground vehicles have to move off the side street. A small ridge separating this area from Gas Station gives attackers some height, as well as vantage to Construction Site. This area, along with Gas Station, is vulnerable to attack by sea. Gas Station The station can be captured from inside the building and much of the surface surrounding. The station is one of few buildings that can be completely toppled. The terrain shields this area from much of the mountain range, although a separate crevasse (and the communications towers at Army Base) has clear view. Army Base Large This flag is set more inland than others. The nearby structures also give plenty of view. It can be captured anywhere inside the basic area of the base. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch take place in the Docks area and the Conex box yard to the west. Combat often takes place between the large dock building and external areas, with occasional skirmishes passing through both areas. Three lanes run along east-west lines, and two more north-south. Another minor east-west lane crosses along the northern boundary, and a north-south one divides the container yard. Explosives can be used to knock down the walls of the large dock building, as well as a smaller one past the yard. Once open, players inside the building's upper areas can engage enemies in the yard. It is often difficult to fire in the other direction, as occupiers cannot easily be seen in the shadows. Radio beacons are commonly used to access the roof of the dock building, which can be reached from beacons placed on the other side of the map. Although offering view of the container yard and some interior areas, it is difficult to defend as it is vulnerable to mortar strikes and other paratroopers. Rooftop snipers can be taken down from many parts of the map, and are clearly seen against sky (except from the central west, as the sun shines brightly against the building). Many of the containers in the yard are oriented east-west, forming many small lanes. Some toppled containers form a bridge from the west to center, although it is not fully enclosed and easily viewed from the eastern waterline. Radio beacons placed in the south can be used to paradrop deep into the yard, although it can be reached on foot if defenders are not covering all angles. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch bouts occur in the Offices and Construction Site. Gallery Kharg_Island_Rush_Zone_3.jpg|Rush Zone Of Kharg Kharg Island Original Team Deathmatch Version.png|Original Team Deathmatch Boundaries Kharg Island BTK Update Team Deathmatch Version.png|Back To Karkand Update Team Deathmatch Boundaries Kharg Island 1.04 Update Team Deathmatch Version.png|Update 1.04 Team Deathmatch Boundaries Kharg Island Conquest.jpg|Battlefield 3 in Conquest Map (PS3, Xbox 360, and 24 Players in PC) Battlefield 3 Panorama Kharg Island.jpg|Panoramic view, showcasing the map environment. Trivia *Kharg Island is most likely the second largest map in the base game. *The size of the map for Team Deathmatch was increased in the 1.04 update, due to spawning issues. *If heading from the US deployment to the Gas Station objective and turning left into the open area to the left of it, heading straight to the mountain the player will come upon an underdeveloped section of the map that has two-dimensional trees and minor details. *If one tries to bail out from a jet or helicopter onto the oil tanker ships outside of the RU deployment, upon contact, the player will instantly die from bad luck. Also, if someone tries to land with a helicopter on one of the helipads on the back of the few cruisers around the US aircraft carrier, the vehicle will be instantly destroyed as soon as it touches them and kill the player. *Bringing vehicles to the beach in Rush can be particularly difficult as the defenders can see incoming vehicles as soon as they leave the spawn and disabled vehicles can not be repaired as the surrounding water prevents them from doing so. *In Rush, the signal flares on the beach generate enough heat for FGM-148 Javelins to lock on. However, attacking them has no effect. *The 2 LCAC that land on the beach after destroying the first set of MCOMs can be found at the side of the USS Essex. They are solid and contain the vehicles that are in it when they land. However, the vehicles are unusable until they land on the beach. *By jumping from the dock on the water at the objective 'Docks', a glitch will allow the player to "super jump" onto the roof of the building if hitting the edge of a ladder when jumping. You must be using the SPRNT specialization. de:Insel Kharg Category:Maps of Battlefield 3